The Problems Of Tony Stark
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: When Tony Stark is younger he is brought to Jurassic park during this time he looses four years of his life because of Amnesia. Jurassic world has recently opened and the avengers are invited but bothibg ever stats the same when the Avengers are around.


**This is a Avengers and Jurassic park crossover with some Black Panther characters maybe one or two people?**

 **Warnings: Swearing and tons of death oh and Good Obadiah he's going to be a great GodFather for Tony in this. some OCs in here I had to use someone for the bad guy in IronMan not going to be fully canon I mean Tony is younger and it's a fanfic I didn't think somethings should be on this.**

 **DOES NOT FOLLOW ALL CANON EVENTS!!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park or Avengers or Black Panther**

 **Bold—Anger or extreme emotions may**

 **use as spacer**

 _Italics—flashbacks or speaking in different languages_

Normal—everything else?..

" _Mom why are you sending me to Mr.Hammond?" A six year old Tony asked._

 _"Your father and I need alone time and I bet you'll have tons of fun you can see dinosaurs." Maria smiled down at him holding his hand. "Maybe you can see the Velociraptors?" Tony looked up hopefully._

 _"Maybe" he smiled_.

( **Spacer) ""Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu""**

This was two years ago, Howard and Maria still couldn't find him. Howard was drunk the day before and Maria thought it would be best for him to stay with someone she trusted for a week. She didn't count on the Dinosaurs coming free and Tony not being found with the survivors.

Howard got drunk again when they said he was gone, caught by raptors. Maria Sobbed when she heard her child, her son was killed by the very animal that he loved. They never tried for another child. They couldn't. Their only wish was for him to be brought back and for them to raise him properly. That never happened.

Two years passed then three, nearing the fourth year a group was sent to the island to see if they could make a new park. While searching they found a brown haired child covered in mud, They were cautious. The brown haired boy had to have lived there for years Not knowing why. The boy understood English but had a hard time coming up with the proper response to their questions. The Raptor ceased their attacks along with all of the other Dinosaurs.

A month into their stay they finally learn his name. Tony Stark, missing son of genius, billionaire and weapons maker Howard Stark. When they learn his name they immediately call back to main land.

None of the dinosaurs attacked since they met the boy. The dinosaurs started attacking when they tried taking Tony home. Tony also tried to stay on the island but got trapped in between a tree and hit his head against a rock taking away some of his memories. The leader of the group, Tracy, was a doctor. She had patched Tony up and brought him back with little resistance.

Howard and Maria were the first people to see him. They were sobbing tears of joy at the return of their thought to be dead son. They raised him properly this time, having little to no memory of the island. Hammond came along with Ian, who became his honorary Uncle.

Then he went to MIT or Mississippi Institution of Technology courtesy of Jarvis who said getting out of the house was a good idea. He made friends with James Rhodes who he called Rhodey and Erik Killmonger. He made Enemies with some kid named Justin Hammer who was an Idiot, and a kid named Killian. He saved a drunk girl from Justin's bullying and took her to his room. That's when the Rumours started. Now his title was Tony Stark, long lost kid of Billionaire, genius, and now Playboy. After he created DUM-e an AI he smiled for days when he did. Then came U butterfingers and Jarvis.

When his parents died he had no one to turn to but Obadiah and Ian. Ian was unable to stay kind due to his family and Obadiah was his godfather and CEO of Stark industries until he was of age. On his 21st birthday he presented the Jericho missile and was Kidnapped by a terrorist group called the Ten rings, a pretty stupid name. He got a Shrapnel to he heart and a electromagnetic stopping it at the moment so he needed a plan and quick. Three days later after being beaten and waterboarded he agrees. He then tricked them by making a suit of armour, which reminded him of something that was in the back of his mind, along with his trusty sidekick Yinsen who perished during the fight and made it half way across the desert using the weird amount of stamina he has alway had until Rhodey and Erik found him.he stopped production of his weapons. Rhodey Erik and Obadiah agreed with him. He later found out that Selvei, his PA manager sold him out to the Terrorist group and have them weapons. They remade the Mark I and redesigned it he only beat them because of Pepper and Obadiah. He lost his right hand in the process and claimed it as a prosthetic. After this he claims Pepper, Erik, and Rhodey as family with Obadiah.

Then the Army tried to take it away and he embarrassed Justin Hammer the idiot from MIT when he tried to take his idea of the armour. He then later finds out he's poisoned by the very same electromagnetic that is keeping the Shrapnel away from his heart. Pepper then gets a new assistant and He tells his family. He got attacked when having a friendly race in Monaco by Vanko. Vanko is imprisoned and Justin fakes his death. Later he gave Rhodey a present for his birthday, The mark V. The US Air Force makes him use it for the army. Nick Fury director of shield told him about the already known Sky Natalie Rushman whose name is Natasha Romanoff. Nick gave Tony his father old notes and he creates a whole new element which he uses for his new Arc reactor. Justin's drones attack the stark Expo, Rhodey fights in his mark V suit alongside Tony. Tony for some reason is somehow able to know what Rhodey was planning to do with our noticing. Vanko takes the easy way out blows up his suit, making him remember something from the back of his mind, committing suicide. Tony then becomes a consultant for Shield. Rhodey then gets rewarded for his bravery for one of the first times.

A while later Loki the god of Mischief, Fire and lies attacks earth for a unknown reason. Clint Barton is one of the SHIELD agents that are taken

Under Loki's control. Tony used side of himself he didn't even know he had and attacked Loki. Clint was free along with the doctor and the other agents. The tesseract opened a portal above Manhattan letting the chitauri lose. They had it under cover but the World Security Council decided to send a Nuke into Manhattan . Tony flew it up into the portal. What he saw there frightened him. If they all decided to attack earth they were goners, so he threw the missile at what he was looking at and the suit pulled him towards the portal . Something hit him on his way down and he fell. Tony returned with a feather stuck in the metal of his suit and the portal fully closed. The feather reminded him of something that was long forgotten so he didn't take it out.

Pepper and Rhodey both cried when he went into the portal thing. Obadiah wouldn't let go of him and Erik wouldn't leave the house and if he did he forced Tony to go with him. They were lucky they didn't get caught by the press, they still remember first year in MIT when the press thought they were dating. He laughed for days.

Later the other jerk from MIT came along though he became nice for some reason. He wanted to make something that is an experimental treatment that allowed people who are crippled regenerate or get these parts back. Maya Hansen and himself progressed quickly and it was almost finished. Killian helped them out and AIM was doing better than ever because of SI. Tony keeps the arc reactor and gives Rhodey a better suit.

Later when they got to Sokovia they meet Wanda and Pietro. Nice kids after you get past the fact they wanted to kill you. He later Created Ultron who started destroying every single Hydra base. Thor then went to Asgard with the scepter. Pietro got shot from one of the Hydra men, killing him. Wanda helps incinerate Hydra.


End file.
